


Thirteen.

by creative_smtimes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s03e07 Thirteen, F/F, Fix-It, Lexa Dies (The 100), Screenplay/Script Format, she still dies but her death is more like her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: It's 3x07 but instead of Titus planning on killing Clarke, he tries to make a deal with Semet's people that they can kill Clarke at the border of Arkadia... needless to say if you read the tags that his plan fails





	Thirteen.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously on The 100:  
Pike wants to build farming fields on Trikru territory but Bellamy points out that there is a village there. Pike knows this and wants to take care of it... in true Pike fashion by sending a group of armed Ark guards. Octavia hears this and warns the village. Their leader, Semet, gets his people to leave but kills Monroe and another Ark guard with yellow poisoned smoke. Taking Octavia hostage, he goes to Polis to plead for Lexa to revenge his village. Lexa declines. Semet gets angry and shouts Wamplei kom Heda (Death to the Commander) and, in his attempt to kill Lexa, is killed by Titus.
> 
> I use Enera, a character that, in the show is only seen in one scene, for this version of the episode. She is a high ranking female warrior of Semet's village.

EXT. POLIS - THE DOOR TO TITUS' HOLY QUARTERS - DAY

Titus exits the door. He pulls his hood over his head and walks away.

An alley somewhere in Polis

Titus, unrecognizable at first because of his hood, walks up to a person in a similar disguise.

Enera

_ Fleimkepa._

**Flamekeeper.**

Titus

_ Gona._

**Warrior.**

Enera

_ Chit yu gaf?_

**What do you want?**

Titus

I have a proposal for you and your people.

Enera looks interested, but does not reply.

Titus

(he lowers his voice)

I know your people are angry at the Commander. I know you want revenge.

Enera

You killed our leader. What makes you think we won't kill you for revenge?

Titus

Killing me will not help you and neither will killing your Commander.

Enera

Then what do you propose, Fleimkepa?

Titus

(pulls her to the side to make sure nobody can see or hear them)

Heda has ordered a kill order on any Skaikru caught outside Arkadia. If you kill Clarke within that line tonight, Lexa will have no more reason to protect Skaikru.

Enera

(she does not look convinced)

Why?

Titus

(he is unsure if he should tell her but it is the only way she will do what he needs her to do, so, he continues)

Heda cares about Wanheda. This caring of hers is the only thing that keeps her from waging war on Arkadia. If Wanheda is gone, you can have your war.

Enera

Are you sure?

Titus

I am.

Enera is thinking.

Enera

You have your deal.

We do not hear the rest of their conversation. They shake hands before leaving again, both careful not to be seen.

* * *

INT. POLIS TOWER - LEXA'S CHAMBERS - SHORTLY AFTER

Clarke and Lexa stand at the foot of the bed, staring into each other's eyes as they put on their last pieces of clothing. A knock.

Lexa

(unwilling to take her eyes off of Clarke)

Come in!

Titus walks into the room. He seems to notice the tension. He knows what happened.

Titus

Apologies, Heda. I did not know you were busy.

(He eyes Clarke up and down.)

Wanheda, let me escort you to your horse.

Lexa

She will be with you in a second.

Her nod tells Titus to leave the room which he does reluctantly.

When the door is closed, Clarke reaches out her hand. Lexa takes it and they look at each other like they did before their kiss.

Clarke

(smiling)

May we meet again, Heda.

Lexa

May we meet again.

Clarke pulls Lexa closer and presses a quick kiss to her lips.

Clarke

_ Oso na hit chodo op nodotaim. Ai swega klin._

**We will meet again. I promise.**

Lexa

(nods)

Goodbye, Clarke.

* * *

EXT. POLIS - THE DOOR TO TITUS' HOLY QUARTERS - DAY

Just like Titus before him, Murphy leaves the quarters trying to hide his face from the few people walking through the capital at night.

He walks through a few alleys before he stops and hides behind a corner.

We see Titus and Clarke walk past. Murphy follows them around two corners.

Murphy watches as a female warrior starts to talk to Titus. It is too late when Murphy notices the four other warriors sneaking up behind Titus and Clarke and hit both of them on the back of the head, making them unconscious.

Murphy follows the group as they take the two to a basement. They guard the door and Murphy leaves to get help.

* * *

INT. POLIS TOWER - LEXA'S CHAMBERS - SHORTLY AFTER

Lexa is in her room, getting her hair done by a maid, when a messenger comes in with a piece of paper. He gives it to Lexa who reads it quickly. She stands up abruptly, her expression shocked and maybe even scared. She sends away the maiden and the messenger before quickly grabbing a coat and leaving.

* * *

EXT. POLIS - streets - dusk

It is almost dark when Murphy finds Octavia and Indra who are preparing to leave.

Murphy

Octavia! Octavia wait!

Octavia

Murphy?

Murphy

Quick, I have no time to explain, I need your help.

Indra

(coldly)

Why?

Murphy

I saw Clarke and Titus be taken by some people, I didn't know them but it didn't look like they were going voluntarily.

Octavia

(not quite believing it yet)

Are you saying someone kidnapped them?

Indra

(now alert)

Where did they take them?

Murphy

To this basement, follow me

They start moving.

* * *

INT. POLIS - BASEMENT - SAME TIME

Titus and Clarke, tied up and gagged on two chairs in the middle of a room that is empty except the two warriors guarding them.

A thud from outside. More noise, indicating a fight. Lexa grunting. The door is opened by force. It is Lexa with her swords.

The two guards, Enera and another two warriors who emerge from another room behind the prisoners throw themselves onto Lexa.

Clarke and Titus have to watch helplessly as Lexa, in skills clearly superior but highly outnumbered, takes out most of her opponents before Enera strikes her sword into her Commander's stomach and Lexa falls to the ground.

Before Enera can end it, the door swings open again with a loud bang and in come Octavia, Indra and Murphy. They see the bodies on the ground and Enera, the only one left standing over Lexa's bleeding body.

Octavia quickly overpowers the wounded Enera, taking her sword, while Indra makes sure none of the other warriors have a chance to fight, should they wake up.

Titus and Clarke are freed by Murphy and immediately run towards Lexa.

Clarke

Lexa! Lexa, can you hear me? You're going to be okay, you hear me? You'll be okay.

Indra

What happened here?

Titus

I will explain later, guard the door, make sure there aren't more of them.

Clarke

Quick, I need something to stop the bleeding!

She presses both her hands on Lexa's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding but more and more black blood pools around her fingers.

Clarke

You'll be okay. Just lie still, ok? Lie still.

Lexa

(panting)

Don't be afraid.

Clarke

You're gonna be fine. Just stay still.

We hear Lexa panting heavily as Murphy tries to find anything that could help, without success.

While Clarke continues to try her best to save Lexa, Titus, somewhat calmly, takes out a bundle wrapped in a red cloth out of his coat.

Clarke

She's losing too much blood.

Titus opens the small box with artwork of a scalp on it that was in the cloth. He begins sorting supplies that were in the bundle as well. Clarke sees this.

Clarke

What the hell is that?

(then, confused and shocked about how calm he is)

Titus, what are you doing?

Murphy halts in his attempts to help and just stares at the two kneeling next to Lexa's dying body.

Clarke

(to Lexa again)

I will fix you! Just stay with me!

Titus moves around Clarke, closer to Lexa's head.

Clarke (CONT'D)

No, no get away from her!

Titus stops her with a hand gesture. He takes Lexa's head in his hands.

Titus

Forgive me, Heda. I should have protected you better.

Lexa

(tries to shake her head)

_ Yu na get klin non na bash op Klork nowe. Swega em klin!_

**You will make sure no body will ever hurt Clarke. Swear it!**

Titus

_ Ai swega em klin._

**I swear it.**

Lexa

(nodding, accepting her death)

_ Den dula yu job op. Badan neson-de op kom we yu don badan ai op, Fleimkepa._

**Then do your job. Serve the next as you have served me, Fleimkepa.**

Titus walks away

Clarke

(whispering)

Hey, don't you dare give up!

Lexa

I'm not.

(she is struggling to speak)

My spirit... will find...

Clarke

(cutting her off)

No! I'm not letting you die.

Lexa

There's nothing you can do now. The next Commander will protect you.

Clarke

I don't want the next Commander.

(she begins to cry as realization hits her)

I want you!

Titus

I'm ready, Heda.

Clarke steps aside and lets him begin his ritual. He takes a bit of Lexa's blood and draws a line with it from the top of his forehead to his brows.

Lexa

Clarke.

Clarke

I'm here.

Lexa

_ Ai gonplei ste odon._

**My fight is over.**

Clarke

No.

(shaking her head strongly)

No, I won't accept that.

Lexa

(looking up at her with love in her eyes.)

You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving.

Clarke

(crying, she finally accepts what is happening)

In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Save passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again.

Titus and Murphy quietly stand by as Clarke leans down to a final kiss. When she lifts her head back up, life has left Lexa's eyes. Clarke cries louder as she closes Lexa's eyes.

Titus, with a soft touch, moves Clarke away from the body.

Titus

(calmingly)

I must complete the ritual. Please.

* * *

Titus does his job. He removes the flame while Clarke and Murphy watch in awe and confusion and he carries Lexa outside.

With the help of Octavia and Indra, he brings her body to the tower where he announces her death and calls for the conclave to begin.

* * *

After Ontari's victory, Titus kills himself just like on the show. This time, the viewer feels more sadness. His last words "for Lexa" show us the love he had for the girl he helped raise. The show continues as we know it.

**Author's Note:**

> All this together would probably be longer than the actual scenes leading up to Lexa's death so the episode would have to be a bit longer or some other scenes would have to be shortened.


End file.
